Girl Meets Bulldozer
by TheOneWhoRisesUp
Summary: Sometimes, life gives you a sucker punch to the gut. There is always a way to get through, but it takes your friends to show the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter One: The Digi-Chat_

One day, a few days after the infamous Long Game of the Family Game, Riley was home alone. Her parents had to take Auggie all the way to Philadelphia because the subway was closed down due to an accident and Cory's parents wanted them to stay the night.

Riley had wanted to stay home to study and house sit as robberies were commoner these days as New York's Crime rate had never been higher. Her parents were concerned, so they called every hour to check on her, but they had consented, knowing that it was time to let their 'queer little birdie' learn to fly and take on the world.

After doing all of the homework, and Maya's too, Riley decided to go onto her laptop. First she put on some music, clicking on a saved playlist of Night core music. This music was just like her, bouncy and fun. The song on was actually a Night step called 'Move Into Light'. Riley danced for about thirty seconds before sitting back down.

Putting on headphones, she then went onto the newest craze of a social network. Digi-Chat. The only hitch was that it was anonymous, but Riley's name was so...Riley, that everyone knew it was her. Looking at her page, she got a Private Message from someone. It was from her school, so she decided to chat with the person.

**Princess-perfect101~ **Who do you think you are? Everyone at school thinks that you are a childish weirdo with no social life. Even your friends laugh at you. AT you not WITH you. And Lucas Friar will never want to go out with such a baby as you. Farkle is only your friend because you let him and Maya just pities your uselessness.

**Queerlittleplant91~ **Why are you saying this?

**Princess-perfect101~ **Because it is time you heard the truth from somebody.

Riley logged off Digi-Chat and curled up, tears running down her face, before stopping and slapping herself in the face. No. It wasn't time to be weak just because one person said that she wasn't good enough. Riley had to be strong. Riley was always the strong one. Even Maya crumbled sometimes, but Riley never did.

Little did she know, she was laying down the foundations of a wall around her soul. A wall that if got too well-built and too high, could destroy her hope and trust in people forever.

The next morning was Sunday, so Riley had the apartment to herself for hours. When she got up, she got dressed in a cute dress and brushed her hair. She then went into the living room and put on a movie to watch with popcorn. It was 'The Hunger Games'.

Just as Katniss and Peeta kissed for the first time, in the cave with Peeta's leg super injured, Riley's laptop made a sound, signalling that she had another Digi-Message. This time it was a group chat.

**Princess-perfect101~ **Where is that little plant I wonder?

**AwesumGuy99~ **Probably hanging with her dumb friends.

**Princess-perfect101~ **Yeah, Maya is such a hopeless case isn't she. I mean, what a train wreck of a family. No father and her mother is SO weird.

**Queerlittleplant91~ **Leave her alone! She is the best person ever. If you want to pick on someone, pick on ME!

**AwesumGuy99~ **Don't get me started on Farkle, or Mr. Nobody. He has no right to act so confident doesn't he princess-perfect101?

**Queerlittleplant91~ **Leave him alone too. Leave all my friends alone. Pick on me instead. Only me.

**Princess-perfect101~ **Oh we will...

Riley pushed the laptop away with disgust. Who had the audacity to even THINK of picking on her friends? Riley knew she had to protect her friends from these bullies. It wasn't fair to them to get even ONE negative comment. They were her best friends, not just accomplices. The people who supported her and each other. And it was HER turn to be the anchor and keep everyone safe. Her turn to protect those closest to her.

When Cory and Topanga arrived home, they saw the house immaculate, nothing missing and Riley was fast asleep in her room. They settled down to bed, not knowing or realizing that their little girl was fighting a battle of wills in her mind, building a wall. The wall was now a foot tall. Her most precious secrets were locked away.

Riley's sleep was disturbed many times, and by the time her alarm went off, she was absolutely wrecked. Getting up, she got herself a coffee and began the day with a cold shower. Dressing, she almost forgot all the conversations of yesterday, but cool hard realization hit her like a brick.

"I'm fighting this battle. Me and Me alone. I don't need to always rely on my friends." she whispered to herself, determinedly before getting her bags and heading to school. That day, her friends were slightly later than usual.

"Hey Riles!" called out Maya before vaulting over the bench and going to her friend who was at her locker. Riley smiled and laughed at her friends antics before they both went to class.

Nothing much happened for the rest of that day, until at randomly, Riley's phone went off in class. Blushing, Riley ignored it, but it kept going off. Eventually, she upped and walked out of the classroom while the teacher was gone to the toilet.

Maya, Farkle and Lucas looked on concerned, but Riley didn't even look back at them. Instead, she ran into the girls' bathroom and shut herself inside a cubicle. Looking at her phone, her heart sank into her boots. The usual suspects had created a Riley Mathews Hate Page on Digi-Chat. They had posted videos and pictures of all of Riley's worst embarrassing moments. And loads of people were now laughing at her.

Worst thing was, the creators were anonymous. This meant nobody could do anything about it. Nothing. Riley sank against the stall wall and built her walls up another foot. Precious memories fell behind the barriers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter Two: Blanking Out_

Maya, Farkle and Lucas were all hanging at Farkle's house. The three of them just stared, not knowing what to say. It was Farkle who decided to break the ice around them, a role that used to be always Riley's.

"What is up with Riley? She seems off." he said, twiddling his thumbs a bit nervously. "I mean, she completely blanked in class today, no mind leaving it."

Lucas and Maya nodded with agreement. Neither knew what to do, Maya just wishing her little plant would talk and Lucas wondering why Riley was doing something he recognised someone else doing. Someone who he hadn't seen happy in many years. Someone who was coming soon.

That evening, Riley was alone again as Cory and Topanga were off to collect Auggie. She logged on her Digi-Chat account and her heart sank. There was now seven Hate pages and people kept messaging her about how worthless she was.

Curling up, she began to sob. In her mind however, she was housing all her soul away and locking every emotion up. This was going to be the last time she cried, the last time she showed emotion.

Little did poor Riley know that it was about to get very worse, very fast. She didn't know how much it would spiral out of control. How could she?

Checking the site again, she jolted when she realized something. Princess-perfect101 and the other guy must be...Missy and Billy! No wonder her phone kept going off. They must have been trying to get her in trouble!

Riley was sick just thinking about it, so she went outside to get some air. It was pouring rain though. Eventually when she went back inside, Riley began to sneeze and cough. Must have a cold, she though. Nothing serious.

Cory and Topanga returned to the apartment to find Riley curled up on the sofa. Topanga noticed how pale she was as she slept and felt her forehead.

"A very high teperature." she whispered to Cory, before helping him carry the girl to her room.

Inside the room, they noticed her laptop was open. Checking the screen, Cory's heart stopped. He scrolled through a bit, clicked on a few links and eventually just sank down in utter shock.

"Cory? What is it?" asked Topanga from where she was tucking Riley in. She came over and looked at the screen. "Oh my God."

Cory nodded.

"We need to tell her friends first. Then we step in. For now, lets call Maya, Farkle and Lucas tomorrow while Riley is at her dance class." suggested Topanga. "If they can't help her in a week, we'll step in and find who these horrible people are. No one hurts my Riley-cakes and gets away with it. NO One."

Cory just nodded again, a tear running down his face. No father deserved to see his daughter suffer. No body needed this. No person should have to see another be horrible to one close to that person.

Topanga went to the phone and first rang Lucas, as his number was on the top of the list of Riley's Friends. She punched in the number and hoped that the boy would pick up the phone fast.

"Howdy!" he called out, answering the phone.

"Hi. Lucas? This is Topanga, Riley's mum." said Topanga.

"Uh, hi ma'am." said Lucas. On his end, he was wondering why the heck is Riley's momma calling me?

"Can you come over here at 5pm tomorrow. Riley will be at her dance lesson, but Cory and I need to speak with you. Maya and Farkle will be there as well." said Topanga.

"Sure." said Lucas.

Topanga hung up fast and called Maya, then Farkle. Their conversations went pretty much the same and the arrangements were made. Cory and Topanga hardly slept that night, but felt they were doing the right thing in letting the friends know. They had to be, right?

The next day after a full school day of Riley blanking out every five minutes, she went off to her dance class. Maya, Farkle and Lucas all arrived to see a couple bowls of snacks and drinks laid out on the small table.

Cory and Topanga were there, naturally, so they showed the three to their seats and sat down themselves, carrying the laptop.

"Mr and Mrs Mathews, is this about why Riley's been acting weird?" asked Farkle, crunching a carrot.

Cory nodded and Topanga opened the laptop, putting it in the middle of the table so the three could see. Maya flinched at some of the things said, Farkle whispered "Billy and Missy...of course." and Lucas clenched a fist, his eyes growing angrier and angrier until he slammed down the laptop lid, surprising everyone.

"Goddamit!" he exclaimed angrily. "Not again. I don't want to see this again."

Farkle and Topanga were almost frozen in shock. Lucas never acted this way!

"What's the matter Ranger Rick?" asked Maya.

"What's with the outburst Friar?" continued Cory.

Lucas' eyes seemed to focus and he realized he had been fisting his hair and muttering.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I've seen this before though. Bullying."

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"It was years ago, yet feels like yesterday..." he mumbled, before seeming to remember who was around him. "And what happened to Naomi is none of your business."

He clapped his hands over his mouth, as if uttering the name was wrong. Lucas began to pace and mutter again before firing several questions at Cory and Topanga.

"Has Riley been seeming to blank out a lot? Has she been sleeping weirdly? Has she been 'building a wall' to say?" he asked, his green eyes flashing.

"Yeah.." mumbled Topanga.

Lucas collapsed into a chair.

"Then I fear, that it may be harder than it seems to get her back." he said. "And just as Naomi was coming home too. God, why does this feel like St. Morrie's again!"

Once again, everyone was confused.

Lucas took a deep breath and decided it was time to trust the people around him.

"Back when me and Naomi were ten, on our birthday, she was walking home from her friends house when she was mugged and raped." Lucas' voice chocked slightly. "Father then disowned her and sent her away to St. Morrie's school. For a year straight she was broken and bullied. At home, Father began to drink. He started to h-hit momma. Thats why she and I moved here, far away from him. Naomi was stuck with him. She's coming here though, on Friday. But, I had to watch her deteriorate. I had to literally hold her back from a box of pills. I don't want to watch Riley fall. I don't want her to be broken..."

Lucas broke off, sobbing. Cory and Topanga went over and hugged him, as did Farkle and Maya.

"It'll be okay Lucas." reassured Topanga.

Lucas though wasn't sure. Now he had spoken out, his father was bound to turn up and destroy his life again. Just like at Midelbrook. Just like last year...


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter Three: Y u do dis? __Cuz I hate you._

It was Friday evening. None of Riley's friends had been able to get even close to her, and her parents kept getting blank-walled. It was like she didn't even want to recognise the people closest to her anymore.

Over the week, she had gotten progressively worse, to the point where even Lara Kraft, the most anti-sociable girl in class, had noticed something amiss with the class pet Plant. On this Friday evening though, things were about to get worse.

Cory and Topanga had taken Riley's laptop, but the two bullies had gotten her number. A full week of mean texts is not good for a person. That morning though, Missy had sent Riley a certain text that she was scared of. Riley was absolutely terrified, as she stood inside the abandoned hall at 6pm.

Billy and Missy arrived. The latter was holding a small, sharp rock.

"This is what happens to naughty children Riley." said Billy, before punching the girl in the stomach.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" pleaded Riley, earning several kicks and punches.

"Because. We. Hate. You." spelled out Missy slowly, using the sharp rock to cut Riley's leg.

Riley began to cry as the two kept beating her up. As her last shreds of conciousness stayed, she thought she saw her three friends in the door.

Maya stood frozen, wondering how these two could do this to her little plant. Farkle felt like the air was thicker than ever while he tried to get to his Sun.

Lucas raced towards his princess, knocking Billy and Missy to the ground and cradling Riley to his chest.

"Oh look. Mr Perfect is here to save the day." spat out Billy, in a sarcastic, condesending tone. "And his puny little friends the Nothing and the Girl With No Momma."

Maya and Farkle's eyes filled, as Missy went over and began to mock She mercilessly. Lucas just began to feel angrier and angrier. The whole charade was stopped rather suddenly when the hall was filled with a crash.

"Jaysus, Mary and Joseph!" shouted a voice in a very...Irish accent.

Everyone looked up to the top of the bleachers where a girl stood in front of the broken glass of the window. The girl flicked her short black hair and vaulted to the ground. Going up to Missy, she bitch-slapped her in the face. To Billy, she kicked him in the tenders.

"Naomi? But, you weren't supposed to be here yet." said Lucas confused.

"Ah, Lil' Luca. Surprise!" said Naomi before surveying the girl. "She is the princess I presume? The one with the bullying problem?"

Lucas nodded. Maya and Farkle approached the huddle. Naomi scoped the injuries and took out a roll of bandages from seemingly nowhere. And a bottle of peroxide. Lucas when seeing these things darkened.

"Naomi. You promised me." he accused.

Naomi put her finger on his lips.

"Not now lil' bro. Your princess needs healing and a...strength four wake up kiss I think." she said.

Lucas groaned.

"Stop with the anime jargon. Please."

Naomi giggled and patched Riley up before looking over Lucas, Maya and Farkle.

"I see. Lucas. Good health. Mockingbird. Eat more and stop stressing over your mammy. She'll be grand and she probably does love you a lot. Farkle. Whoa..." Naomi trailed off, as she suddenly wobbled. "Musn't have patched meself up as good then.."

Naomi turned away and pulled down a sleeve, checking something and turning back slowly. Lucas pecked Riley on the lips and she slowly began to wake up.

"Top o' the morning chickatee!" sang Naomi merrily, pulling the brown-haired girl up and helping her stand. "I'm Lil' Luca's big twin sister. I know what you are going through and all I can say is, let Luca help. I didn't and...well shite happened if you excuse my French there."

Riley looked a bit dazed and confused.

"Luca. Symptons." ordered Naomi, suddenly looking serious.

She and Lucas went to a corner for a while. Meanwhile, Farkle and Maya hugged their friend like nothing else mattered, muttering words of comfort to her.

"Plant. My fights are my own. Don't let those meanies win." said Maya, brushing down Riley's hair.

"Riley. Billy can't hurt me anymore. Please don't hurt yourself over me." said Farkle, hugging Riley.

Lucas and Naomi came over, both expressions somber. Lucas took Riley's hand and kissed it. The colour came right back into her cheeks as she blushed.

"Riley, know that you are my princess and I don't want you to get hurt. I had to watch my twin be destroyed from the inside. I do not want you to feel bad ever and I love you." said Lucas, with a pure, unadulterated look in his eyes.

Riley gasped and Lucas pulled her into a hug. Pecking her on the lips he then offered to take her home. Naturally she nodded. The two left and Maya, Naomi and Farkle were left in the school hall with Billy and Missy looking on.

"You two. Billy Ross and Missy Bradford. You. Better. Watch. OUT!" yelled Naomi, stamping her foot towards the two of 'em, and they scat. Fast.

She then turned to Maya and Farkle.

"Okay. So questions?" she said.

"You are Naomi right.." began Maya.

"Yep. I was on the news when I was ten. Naomi Friar." said Naomi. "Then I was sent off to a bullshite boarding school out in the Sticks of Ireland. Got bullied, began to cut. Came back to America. Luca begged me to not hurt myself. Didn't listen. Father began to drink. Hit me a lot. Mammy too, but she got away with Luca. Father got worse. I'm here now...but Father is staying for a week. Lucas and I will be in a lot of danger all the time, so if we seem off, don't be at us."

Farkle and Maya gulped, their brains working to the maximum trying to process all the information.

"Oh. And that really nice guy I met in Philly. Joshua. Asked me to give a certain Maya Hart this." Naomi gave Maya a box. Inside was a bracelet. "Well. Now Moshua is all set up, Rucas is working well...hmmm. Cutie-pie Farkle over here needs someone too..."

Farkle grinned when she called him cute. Naomi caught on and blushed. Maya naturally took her part as match-maker.

"Ah. Faromi!" exclaimed Maya.

Farkle and Naomi blushed and stepped further away from eachother. Naomi then pulled out her headphones, put 'em on and waved goodbye before leaving the way she came.

"Weirdest. Day. Ever." said Farkle.

"Uh huh.." replied Maya before the both of 'em left.

**A/N: I cannot type t-h-e-m (take out the lines) on my laptop. It changes to She. So I put in 'em instead. Also. Who can notice the several references, obscurely put in? 10 points per one, double points if you can name the episode, chapter or moment. Even scene. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Meets World**

_Chapter Four: The Return of Naomi...wait What?_

Lucas carried Riley all the way to her house, Naomi catching up to 'em somehow. They got to the Mathews' house in record time, Lucas clicking on the buzzer.

"Who is it?" came Topanga's voice.

"Lucas. I've got Riley here. Naomi's here too." said Lucas, cooly, his expression sad as he looked down at Riley, who was barely concious. Naomi put her hand on his shoulder, communicating to him that it was neither time nor place.

"Come on up." said Topanga, buzzing 'em in.

Lucas kept Riley in his arms all the way up, Naomi running ahead and waiting for the both of 'em. Cory opened the door and screeched.

"RILEY!" he then yelled, taking her out of Lucas' arms and cuddling her close.

"Daddy?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'm here. So is Mom." said Cory, Topanga sitting the two others down and giving 'em each a cup of coffee.

"Lucas, what happened?" asked Cory.

Lucas was shaking, he was that angry, so Naomi answered for him.

"Well, by the time I had arrived, it looked like Douchebag in pink sweater and her accomplice had been hurting Riley for about half an hour. Lucas and the others had barely just arrived, so naturally I made a distraction by chucking a rock at the window behind me." said Naomi. "I kinda bitch-slapped the girl and I may have kicked the boy in the tenders. I then took out my roll of bandages and peroxide and healed up the slashes Girly had made on Lil' Riles here. Naturally Lucas is about to just straight up murder me for not keeping my promise, but anyways, I made sure Hart and Cutie-pie were okay and got these two back safe."

"Billy and Missy?" asked Cory shocked.

"The very two..." replied Lucas, still shaking.

Topanga thought of something.

"A roll of bandages and peroxide on you?" she asked.

Naomi nodded.

"I kinda have had shit happen to me and they were a way out. Then I got addicted and I can't stop." she said, rolling up her sleeves to show several slashes on each side.

Lucas just shook his head, holding it in his hands.

"Why why why..." he kept muttering.

Cory looked over at the boy he had tried so hard to keep Riley from and realised that maybe, he shouldn't be so hard on him.

"How did she get home anyway?" asked Topanga, taking out a notepad and jotting down several notes.

Naomi looked closely at Topanga and snapped her fingers.

"Lawyer. But with a queer little soul. Such a contrast, yet fit together so well." she said, before peering at Cory. "Hmmm, Teacher, following in the footsteps of someone. Probably called Feeny. Loves his kids and wife to bits."

Topanga stopped dead.

"How...did you know those things?" she asked.

Lucas finally allowed himself to smile.

"Naomi reads people. Its her odd thing." Lucas said, his face then darkening again. "But, she can see other people clearly yet her own mind is a fog. We share a special twin-link you see. I know her better than anyone."

Cory and Topanga nodded. Riley was now sleeping peacefully on the couch. Somehow though, her hand had crept into Lucas'. It had also not gone unnoticed.

"Hey, Mr Mathews. Can I speak to you about something in confidentiality?" asked Naomi, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

Cory nodded, and the two went into Riley's room as the window balcony still had all the power.

"What is it Naomi?" asked Cory.

Naomi smiled.

"I am not only a reader. I am match-maker extroadinaire. Naturally you and Topanga are soul mates. But, I see a new Cory and Topanga." began Naomi.

"Who?" asked Cory, heart sinking as he began to suspect who.

"Aye. The Rucas pairing! Riley and Lucas are meant to be. Anyone with eyes can see it. Oh, and Moshua is SO a thing. Maya and Joshua. Hope you don't mind having Maya as a sister!" continued Naomi.

"Maya and Joshua?" asked Cory.

Naomi nodded.

"What about Minkus?" asked Cory.

Naomi then blushed beetroot while Cory nodded himself. The two then left and Topanga was asked by Naomi for a chat.

"So. Are you in with the Rucas fans?" asked Naomi straight up.

"Totally. Lucas is such a nice kid. He's perfect for Riley-cakes." replied Topanga, beaming.

"What about Moshua?" asked Naomi, adjusting her glasses.

"Maya and Joshua! Maya and Joshua!" chanted the two in unison before laughing.

"Good luck with Farkle.." said Topanga.

Naomi's head snapped around.

"Your aura's match. Its almost a soul bond!" said Topanga, eyes glittering.

Naomi blushed and began to giggle, before the two left. Lucas was still in the living room, but he had fallen asleep after sitting on the couch with Riley lying on top of him. Their heads were leaning on each other and their hands were interlocked.

Cory was watching the two of 'em and smiling, remembering a time when he and Topanga had slept a bit like that once. Topanga, entering the room, went over to Cory and they both decided to get a coffee themselves.

"LUCAS WAKE UP NOW WE NEED TO GET HOME MAMMY JUST TEXTED SAYING THAT FATHER IS PISSED AND DRUNK AND WE NEED TO GET HOME NOW!" yelled Naomi in a panic.

"WHAT!" shouted Lucas waking up.

The duo quickly left, muttering goodbyes and racing away.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in New York, a very different duo was planning their revenge.

"How about putting these ALL over the school." said Missy, holding up a picture of Naomi from the news and with the story of her raping.

"That would teach her." agreed Billy.

Little did they know, someone was watching the two of 'em. A little friend called CCTV...

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Still cant type t'h'e'm. Its really annoying but I endure it for you. I love all 20 reviews. !20 REVIEWS YAAAAAAAY! Im raving so much right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter Five: And then there were FIVE!_

Over the weekend, Riley stayed in her room getting better. None of her friends were allowed to visit, but Maya was busy at home and Farkle went to a meeting with his dad. Lucas and Naomi were in lockdown at home, as their father was there until next week.

On Monday morning, the five were to meet up at Rileys. That morning, Riley woke up feeling very happy about the day. Putting on her usual colourful clothes, she skipped to breakfast.

"I feel great!" she said. "Today, I think that this Life thing? I've totally got on board the Express."

Cory and Topanga smiled at each other, knowing that Riley was back to her usual bouncy self.

"Maya." buzzed in Maya from outside.

"And the Twins of Awesomeness. Oh, and Dr Turtleneck too." buzzed in Lucas.

"And now I'm going to see my friends!" sang Riley, quickly buzzing 'em in.

Opening the door, the four came inside.

"Maya, oatmeal." said Topanga setting down a bowl for the blonde.

"I'm guessing you aren't asking." sighed Maya, sitting and digging in.

"And you three?" asked Topanga.

Lucas took the offered bowl, but Farkle and Naomi declined.

"My mother cooked me up a Full English and an Irish Breakfast." said Farkle.

Naomi just shrugged.

"I aint that hungry in the mornings. I'll just have extra lunch or something." she said.

Topanga sat down and the lot of 'em ate their breakfast, before the Five left. Riley and Maya led the way, Naomi pausing for a moment. Naomi straightened her skater skirt, pushed up her glasses and tweaking her neon shirt. Then she put on her headphones and listened to music, not giving any fucks about anything.

Riley and Maya chatted nine-to-the-dozen all the way on the subway. Lucas stared at Riley the whole time, smiling softly. Farkle and Naomi stole glances. When they got to school, the whole atmosphere was shattered when everyone started whispering when they saw Naomi. One student had a sheet of paper in her hands. Naomi went and took it off the girl, also pulling her own headphones off.

"NO! No no no no no no no!" yelled Naomi.

Lucas looked at the sheet.

"This is BAD."

_**Dallas Times**_

**TEN YEAR OLD GIRL KIDNAPPING AND RAPING**

_by the Editor_

Naomi Friar, 10 years old went missing three weeks ago yesterday only to be found gagged and unclothed yesterday morning at 5 am. Local officials report that the authorities were alerted to a screaming sound in an abandoned warehouse in the town of Wexhampenton.

Naturally authorities raced to the scene, to find the young girl struggling against roped of bandages. These bandages were inticately placed, so that if our Deputy, Deputy Irwin hadn't stopped and looked, a bucket, full of sharp materials would have fallen straight onto Naomi's face, positively killing her.

No statement on the subject has been made by her family, and Naomi's twin brother Lucas Friar has been advised by the police to go to a therapist as this would be a terrible ordeal for him.

…...more on page 5

Riley and Maya finished reading and saw a frightened look on Naomi's face. Lucas was staring off into the distance with a look of sheer anger. The five then went to class, but as Naomi opened the door to go in, a huge bucket of slime dumped itself on her head.

The other students started laughing, but stopped abruptly as Naomi began screaming in terror. Her screams were horror filled as she sunk to her knees, curling up and rocking back and forth. Cory came running to the scene when he heard the first scream.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Lucas shoved the newspaper article at him before walking away from class. Naomi was rocking back on the floor humming something, scared out of her mind. Riley was looking out for Missy and Billy who were high-fiving and smiling. Maya and Farkle got to their seats, not wanting to get into trouble that day.

Naomi eventually snapped out of it, standing up and following where Lucas went, in a sort of trance. The rest of the lesson went without a hitch, but everyone was still muttering about Naomi.

By the end of class, Riley was through with it. Naomi was her friend now, and nobody talked about her friends behind their backs.

"Okay. Who did this?" asked Riley, standing up and gesturing to the bucket and newspaper article and to a piece of string. "Obviously, someone made it so it would deliberately fall on Naomi."

Cory also joined in.

"Due to the rules of this school, I the teacher am fully allowed to look at CCTV tapes of the incident and see exactly what happened. Do you want me to have to go see the tapes?" he asked.

Nobody moved, and the bell rang. As the class filtered out, Cory noticed as Missy and Billy bumped Riley's shoulders deliberately.

"This has gone too far..." he murmured, grabbing his suitcase and heading to the principal's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter Six: The Accident_

The next morning, class was two shy off being full. The twins had not appeared at all since the events of the prievious day. Their absense then continued until Thursday.

On Thursday morning, class was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Cory opened it, expecting it to be a messenger from another class or something. Officer Simons, the local policewoman was there.

"Cory Mathews I presume. I need to speak to the class. Its regarding the Friar Triplets." said the officer.

Cory looked confusedly at her.

"Triplets?" he asked.

"Yes." replied the officer.

Cory let Simons in and the woman stood at the front of the class.

"Your classmates, Lucas and Naomi Friar have been involved in a bad traffic accident. Lucas, luckily is alright, but Naomi appeared to have thrown herself over him to protect him and their triplet Annie. Naomi is currently in a coma, Annie dead. Somehow, Annie didn't show up on our records either... only Lucas' testimony revealed her name." explained the officer, holding up pictures of the crime scene, minus the victims.

It looked as if this truck had driven...straight at the'm. **(a/n: cant time t-h-e-m, so tyring this method :P )**

"My God!" gasped Farkle.

"Indeed. It appears the driver of the truck was drunk, stole the truck and drove it straght at the kids." said the officer. "Now, can I talk to you alone Cory?"

Cory nodded and they left the classroom.

"The truck driver has been identified as Arthur Friar. Their father. His motives are clear. He set out to kill the kids by crashing into the'm." said Simons in a grave voice.

Cory opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"As Lucas and Naomi's closest friends' father, could you visit the'm. Ward C Door 566 in St. Gideon's." finished the officer.

"Sure. I'll take the kids after class." said Cory.

The bell went about ten minutes later.

"Riley, Maya, Farkle. C'mon." said Cory, getting his things. "I'm going to bring you to the'm."

The three kids nodded and they all left in Cory's Mercedes. Topanga was still in work, so they decided not call her and bother her just yet.

In the hospital, they went up to the Reception desk.

"Can we see Mr and Ms Friar?" asked Cory.

"Family?" asked the lady at the desk.

"Closest friends and parent of one of those friends." replied Cory.

"Would any of you be this 'Riley' he keeps muttering about?" asked the lady, looking at a file.

Riley put her hand up. The lady directed the'm all to the room. Naomi was laying stark white, several tubes connected to her and eyes closed. Lucas was lying restlessly on a bed, his left arm in a cast. A picture lay beside him of a girl. It looked exactly like him.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Riley, running over to his bedside. "Oh Lucas! We were all so worried at school and then when the officer came and..."

Lucas opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of Riley. The memories came flooding back though, like being hit by a truck, to pun.

"Riley! Have you seen Annie? Where is Annie? Where am I?"

Lucas began to panic, his heart rate skyrocketing. The machine hooked up beside him went crazy as he began shaking.

"Lucas! Calm down buddy!" said Farkle.

"C'mon Ranger Rick. You're in the Hospital. Remember?" said Maya.

Eventually, a Nurse came in and gave Lucas an injection. Immediately, he went limp. The Nurse turned to the others.

"He keeps having these fits, every time he wakes up. Always asking for this 'Annie'. And also for 'Riley' or 'My Princess'. Its like he's stuck in a bad dream." said the Nurse. "Its doing bad stuff to his blood pressure though."

Riley hid her face in her father's arms, crying her eyes out. How could Lucas be so sad! Meanwhile, Cory was speedily texting Topanga that he wouldn't be there to get Auggie. Farkle looked over at Naomi. It was the peacefullest he had ever seen her. Until he spotted her wrist.

"What. Is. This?!" he said, gesturing to the several red marks of cuts left on each wrist.

Maya spotted the'm as well, as did the Mathews. Riley just broke down, running to sit beside Lucas. She began to stroke his hair and give him reassurances.

Hours past and Maya and Farkle went home. Riley hadn't moved, only falling asleep on top of Lucas, her head on his chest hearing his heart beat. Cory was sitting watching the two of the'm knowing that yes, this was the new Cory and Topanga.

Lucas woke up, and saw Riley asleep on his chest. Stroking her hair, he began to softly croon a song.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning_

_Don't know what hit me_

_I can't pin you down_

_All of me_

_Loves_

_All of you_

_All your curves _

_And _

_All your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

Riley woke up then, smiling up at Lucas.

"You sing really well." she praised.

"Not as well as you I bet!" he returned, smiling.

"Lucas. Are you alright?" asked Cory.

"I think. Sorry about earlier." replied Lucas. "Its just, Annie was there with Father and I thought she had stayed at St Kieran's in Sligo, Ireland. And then Naomi and Father began to have a row and he began to hit us around. When he drew the knife though, I don't know what I thought. I grabbed the girls and threw us all out the window. I took the fall on my left arm."

"Dad then got the truck and began to chase us. Suddenly he turns and tries to hit us when Annie pushes me down and Naomi on top of me to protect me. Annie then took the full force of the truck..." finished Lucas. "She's dead isn't she..."

Cory nodded sadly. Riley hugged Lucas so he wouldn't feel bad.

"I was having so many nightmares. I would see Riley in front of the truck and I would scream at her to run. Then it would be Annie and I would shout her name. Everytime, they would get crashed into..." said Lucas.

"Its okay now Lucas. I'm here. Not there." said Riley, trying to reassure him.

"Lucas. The Doctor says that tomorrow you can go home. You are welcome to stay at ours. In fact, Topanga insists." offered Cory.

"What about you sir?" asked Lucas.

"Well...Topanga insists." replied Cory.

Lucas smiled at him before looking over at Naomi.

"Is she in a..." he began, not wanting to say the word.

Riley nodded.

"Why. Why must this have happened.." muttered Lucas, his eyes showing a terrible sadness. "This has just gone so far it isn't funny. And there is nothing we can do..."


	7. Chapter 6 and a Half

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter 6.5: The ComaLand Chronicles – The simplicity of a Daisy_

Naomi opened her eyes blearily. All around her was...beautiful. She was lying in a field of flowers. Each one looked different. The sky was a pinkish orange. A sunset.

There was rolling hills in the distance, and Naomi could faintly hear the soft trickle of running water.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud. "Luca, Annie?"

When she got no reply apart from the twittering of birds, Naomi began to feel very alone. No one was anywhere to be seen. Standing up, she began to wander around. Looking down at herself, it looked like her skin was clear and freckled, her hair long and her natural black. Her feet weren't even touching the ground, she was floating on air.

Roaming for what seemed only mere seconds, Naomi decided to take a closer look at one of the flowers. It was a daisy, slightly lopsided with an interesting colour in the centre. Naomi decided to pick it to get a closer look inside. Suddenly, she was sucked inside and appeared in a...memory?

_Ten year old Naomi walked along the pavement, lost in thought. All of a sudden, a white van pulled up beside her and strong arms dragged her in. The world faded to black and only became colourful when the policewoman came._

_While the world was black, Naomi felt pain, incredible pain. Then came the awful silence. No more men shouting angry things. The silence was overbearing, as was the feeling of entrappment._

Naomi woke up again in the field.

"NOO!" she screamed, realising that she had to have re-lived the memory. "WHY!"

**realworld**

Naomi's heart rate sky-rocketed as she began to convulse and seize on her bed, frothing at the mouth. Eventually, after thirty minutes of touch-and-go, the doctors had her stable, but her coma continued on...


	8. Chapter 7

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter Seven: Funeral, Trial and Freedom_

Two days past and it was time for Annie's funeral. Lucas' mother had visited the hospital many times, but never seemed to have come when everyone else was there, but Lucas insisted that she had come.

Everyone dressed in their best black clothes for the service, Riley wearing a small blue neck choker scarf to have a bit of colour. Lucas had smiled seeing it, his eyes full of tears.

The service was short, as was the burial. The time came for Lucas to give his speech. Standing up, he took a deep breath.

"Annie was always the most happy of us triplets. Even though we haven't seen each other much in eight years, it is still just terrible that she is gone. Naomi would agree that it feels like a portion of my heart feels like it has been ripped apart. Please go to the big jungle in the sky Annie and play with your chimps." said Lucas, his voice cracking at the end.

After him was his mother's speech. Mrs Friar was openly crying and hiccuped through her speech.

"Annie was always such a happy child. Such a good little girl. Such a shame!"

After everyone went home, Lucas and Riley sat on the ledge, staring at eachother, yet seeing nothing. Eventually, Lucas began to break down into tears. Riley shuffled over and laid his head in her lap, stroking his hair.

"It'll all be good." she said, over and over again.

Lucas hugged her and pecked her hand making her blush a tomato red. In return, Riley hugged him tightly. A knock then resounded through the room, interrupting the'm.

"Riley? Lucas? Can I talk to you guys a moment?" asked Topanga from outside the door. Riley went over and opened it.

"Guys, so guess who is your lawyer Lucas for your fathers trial!" said Topanga, pointing to herself. "You've got the best lawyer from here to LA."

Lucas went over and spontaneously hugged Topanga, murmuring his thanks. Riley hugged her mother too and the three began to work on Lucas' statement.

"Okay Lucas. So we need a stable amount of points backed up with evidence for tomorrows trail." began Topanga.

Eventually, Lucas wrote out his statement.

_Statement by Lucas Friar on the trial of Arthur Friar on the charges of Murder, Child Abuse and Drunk Driving._

_Arthur would often drink several cans of beer, getting very drunk. Then he would find something wrong with each one of us and 'punish' us by smacking us around. _

_It was the most recent time that he pulled a knife on one of us. The one he stabbed is currently in a coma in hospital. Our Mother was out of town at this time._

_I grabbed the girls and fearful of our safety, jumped out of the window and began to run, hoping to reach our friends' house which would be our sanctuary until Arthur sobered up. _

_We were halfway there when we saw a truck driving fast and erratically. Annie, who is now decseaced pushed Naomi and myself down, taking the full brunt of the hit. We are unsure whether she was thinking clearly, knew it was Arthur or what as she said nothing due to her muteness and for the fact that she had a severe mental disability. _

_This was but one event though. To name a significant one, when Naomi and I were ten, after Naomi's kidnapping and raping, Arthur got it into his head that Naomi was a dirty slut of a child and began to beat her daily with a leather belt._

_It was more violent on the days he was drunk though, on those days he would starve her, beat her harder and beat me and our mother as well._

_I swear that the above evidence is truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth._

_Lucas Friar._

The next day, after the trial, Topanga came back to the house, an angry scowl on her face.

"Released on Lack Of Evidence!" she exclaimed. "LACK OF EVIDENCE!"

Cory tried to calm her down, as did Auggie. Riley just hugged Lucas who had paled so much that his eyes shone out with the tears.

"Why Riley...Why does he always win..." whispered Lucas to Riley.

"I have no idea." replied Riley.

**A/n: sorry so short! Chapter seven-and-a-half will be up tomorrow hopefully.**

**RATING CHANGING TO M! The next visit to ComaLand will feature explicit descriptions of self-harm. Don't like it? DONT FUCKING READ IT! **

**Now that I am calm, I would like to thank all my reviewers. LETS HIT THE BIG 5-0 for chapter 8! **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 7 and a Half

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter 7.5: ComaLand2 : The First Time_

_**PLEASE DO NOT READTHIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING ABOUTTHIS ISSUE (cutting) OR IF YOU WANTTO KEEPTHIS A-T RATED .**_

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED AS M**

Naomi woke up this time in a cave. It was dark and damp. There was a trickle of water though, so Naomi went to explore where it was. Out of the blue, came a chink of light. Reaching into it, Naomi screamed, realizing that she was about to encounter another memory again.

_Naomi stood still in the dirty dormitory bathroom, staring at her face in the cracked mirror. Grabbing a knife, she hastily cut off all her hair, feeling like shit._

_Then she raised the knife to her wrist and began to slash it. The pain was unbearable, but it was almost...soothing. Grabbing the knife with her shaking hand, she slashed all the way to her elbow. Then she slashed all over her thighs._

_Eventually, there was blood everywhere. Naomi grabbed a bottle of peroxide and some bandages that she had robbed from the first aid department. Not that they would have noticed anyway._

_Bandaging the wounds, Naomi felt her soul re-sink out of the europhic high the cutting had left. Cursing to herself, she remembered an important detail. What would Lucas and Annie think? Lucas would be so dissapointed..._

Returning to ComaLand, Naomi began to sob. Those cuts now seemed to stand out against her pale white skin like blood on snow.

"Luca...I wanna go home now!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I felt so helpless!"

As Naomi came to terms with yet another memory, realising that it was not ALL her fault, she felt several weights being lifted off her shoulders. It was an amazing feeling.

"Maybe...maybe we'll all be ok..." she mused, twirling a rock around in her hands and staring around the now seemingly not-so-dark cave.

**RATING going back to T. Also, dear GUEST (from last chapter's review) I was really hoping no one would take this as an insult and to audaciously whinge about it was quite upsetting to me. I just hope you have the common sense to not almost destroy another writer's dream.**

**You are welcome to review guys, even CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is cool, but no whinging about the rating or this chapter. I have a DONT LIKE DONT READ policy and I take NO nonsence from people.**

**And please. Sign in if you are going to complain, so I can clear up the problem. I find it incredibly rude to just randomly review as a guest and say those things that GUEST did, as how am I supposed to fix it with you? Man. I sometimes hate the guest review option. Luckily I choose NOT to filter the reviews for guests so CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Girl Meets Bulldozer**

_Chapter Eight: Life goes on...right?_

Lucas took a deep breath before entering the classroom, only slightly late due to having to visit the principal's office. He caught Riley's eyes and his heart was immediately hammering. Damn that girl was bad for his heart!

"Welcome back Mr Friar." said Cory, back in the teacher's chair as Lucas sat down. "Today we shall be learning all about the rocky road to friendship with Britain."

"Wasn't Britain the bad guys up until like, the World War?" asked Maya.

Cory nodded.

"It took a lot to bring us all back together, but Britain is one of our greatest allies in Europe."

Class seemed to drone on, but it was only near the end that Lucas noted the blatant absense of Missy and Billy. Had they been busted? Hopefully...

"Class dismissed." called out Cory, pulling Lucas from his reviere as the bell rang.

Lucas was nearly the last to leave the classroom. He did notice though how Farkle just tore out, as did Maya and Riley. Probably out of habit.

"Lucas, you getting on alright?" asked Cory as Lucas headed out.

"Yes sir.." lied Lucas.

Actually, in his heart was a gaping hole of loss and sadness. The only thing keeping him on the planet was Riley. She was his life's blood, his sunshine in the darkness, the light to illuminate the path to fullness again.

"Maybe..." wondered Lucas aloud, but softly. "I could write her a song.."

Valentines day was looming anyway, so he needed to get her something. Suddenly an idea hit him. Why not do covers of various songs on a CD and give it to her as a present. It would be worth way more than a bought present...right?

Immediately, Lucas drew out a plan of the songs on a sheet of paper:

If I Lose Myself, One Republic

1234, Plain White T's

Beautiful Times, Owl City

Eternity, Paul Van Dyk

Go Your Own Way, Fleetwook Mac

Then, Lucas also decided to put some other songs onto the CDs, ones not coverable, but still lovely.

Brown Eyed Girl, Van Morrison

Starry Eyed, Ellie Goulding (Subvive Bootleg Remix)

and many others!

"Lucas what are ya doin'?" asked the chipper voice of Riley.

Lucas folded the sheet and put it in his pocket.

"Just nothing. Don't worry 'bout it." he replied.

He smiled, something he seemed to always do around Riley. It was their way of communication, no words required.

"Good good." she said before skipping off.

The daily visit to Naomi was as usual, sad and made Lucas feel helpless. The only reason he endured the pain of seeing the limp form of Naomi was the fact that she was still alive. Just trapped in her mind, as the doctor had put. Aparently she was having vivid dreams or thoughts, as at times her pulse rate would sky rocket and she'd start to involuntarily shake or thrash around on the small hospital bed.

Another consistency though was the other head often asleep beside Naomi. Farkle. He seemed to visit everyday, sitting silently for hours on end, falling asleep at times to wake up just in time to go to school or wherever aparently, according to the doctor. Lucas wondered if Farkle's parents even knew about his frequent disappearences. According to Farkle, his mother was dead and his father hardly paid attention to him, so there was no bother about him not coming home.

"Buddy?" asked Lucas, nudging the sleeping form. Today, Farkle looked super-tired, like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Wha? OH Lucas!" exclaimed Farkle, waking up and springing back in his chair. He looked terrible.

"You alright?"

Farkle began to nod, before changing his mind and shaking his head.

"What is it?" pushed Lucas.

Farkle. The Great Farkle, had a tear running down his face.

"It's just that...when my Aunt Hepzibah died, she had been in a coma for three months and the life support was short-circuted in a power outage..." whispered Farkle. "That's why I'm here, to be with Naomi...she's so nice..."

Lucas obviously saw something, but chose not to comment. Instead, he picked up his friend.

"Go home. Get sleep." he ordered.

Farkle shrugged.

"Father is at a conference in Korea. Again. The door's locked though and my key is in my other shoes." he shrugged off.

Lucas was about to say something, when Farkle sank back into the chair and fell asleep. Lucas DID notice when Farkle's hand began to grip Naomi's tightly, like a life-line. It was so...cute! Adorable!

"Well...Naomi. I hope you wake up soon." said Lucas to Naomi's unconcious form. "We all need you back...no. I need you back. Farkle needs you back. Come back for him. Please."

Lucas then had to leave, as the Matthews' kindness of letting him stay at theirs until Naomi awoke did mean he was really supposed to be back around the same time as Riley. Should be.

Life seemed to be moving on for him...it was almost like a sign saying: Keep Moving Forward! The Force seemed to be on his side. But most importantly...Riley wasn't being bullied anymore it seemed. That was the most important goal for him at the moment. His sun needed to never be dimmed again.

**A/N: OMG. An update. Sorry for the wait. Pre Junior Cert Exams had me flat out in avoiding studying. And then The Gray Chronicles were born and I wanted to TRY to keep the story good. There is another story in the mix...I hope y'all will like it when it comes out, probably in March or April. Summer and after will also have lots of updates and stories I hope so YAY! :D**


End file.
